


Snow Squall

by YennaWang



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Date Night, F/F, Fluff, Secret Santa 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: Korra and Asami get stuck in a snow squall upon their return from a special date night. Sometimes you just need that special someone to keep you warm.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	Snow Squall

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo everyone. This is actually my Secret Santa gift for @watsons-falling-snow on tumblr. Hope you enjoy this fluffy one-shot!
> 
> Also happy 6th Korrasami Anniversary everyone!!!

“This is your fault,” Asami muttered as she wrapped her arms tighter around herself. Her head was dipped downward, her nose tucked into her scarf, her cheeks burning from the frigid winter air. 

“How was I supposed to know it was going to snow?” 

“By checking the weather,” Asami quipped.

“True true. But, you know, when have I ever done that?”

Asami laughed at this. Korra was right. Her girlfriend would leave the house in flip flops when the weather was much too cold or wear heavy jackets when she definitely didn’t need it. Her carefree nature really showed in the way she dressed when the seasons were changing.

“You should start sometime. It’s pretty helpful.”

“Oooooorrrr…” Korra slipped an arm around Asami’s waist and pulled her close. “I can just keep you warm.”

“I’m not sure you’re going to be able to keep me that warm.” Asami ducked her head further down, letting Korra guide them. “It’s really really cold.”

“Well just hang in there a little longer, we’re almost back home.” 

Asami just nodded as they trudged through the gathering snow. It was thick, heavy, and clung onto their clothing. The snow gradually melted through their jeans, making Asami even more cold. As much as she had loved the Garden of Lights, she did not like the walk back. It would have been fine if there was no snow, of course chilly, but not like this. It should have only taken them twenty minutes, but at the rate they were going it looked more like thirty-five. 

They walked in silence, Korra leading and supporting Asami. Asami had really grown to love this side of Korra. Although some knew her only as assertive and boisterous, Asami got to see this side of her more than anyone else. The way the woman held herself, how she was so strong without needing to flaunt it. She had been through so much, but always found a way to move forward. She admired Korra in so many different ways.

The two of them had met three years ago, oddly enough, in similar weather. Asami had been driving north to visit her family in Northern Maine. At the beginning of the trip, the sky was clear, but as storms do at times, it came early. Flurries gradually started falling and then it became a full on storm. She was used to driving in this weather though and her SUV could handle it. She was only a few minutes away from her parent’s home when she saw a car partially dipped into the side bank of the road. She normally wouldn’t pull over in this kind of weather, but she couldn’t just leave this stranded driver in the middle of the countryside, in the middle of a snow storm. So she had pulled over and before she knew it, the charismatic stranded driver was making her laugh in front of her parent’s fireplace, steaming mugs of hot chocolate warming both of them.

“Finally back,” Korra said, pulling Asami away from her reminiscing. 

“Thank god,” Asami huffed as she looked up to see their home in front of them. 

They made their way up the slippery steps carefully. All the while, Asami rummaged through her purse trying to find the keys. As they stood there, she muttered a couple of choice words under her breath before she finally fished out the keys.

More choice words passed through her lips as she tried to steady her hand to unlock the door. She was shivering at this point and her haste was causing her to struggle with the lock. 

“You need some help?” Korra asked as she pressed against Asami’s back.

“I’ll get it,” Asami responded. Even though she was cold, she was now committed to getting this door unlocked herself.

“You were just complaining that it’s cold. Come on, let me help you.”

“Nope.”

Asami turned her head when Korra laughed in response. Their noses almost touched from Korra standing so close to her.

“You think this is funny?”

“You’re just cute.”

Asami watched as Korra’s eyes dropped down to her lips. 

“Am I?” she asked, even though she knew the truth. Her gaze also dropped as they stood there, forgetting about the cold for a little bit.

“You are,” Korra affirmed as she leaned in a little more and their noses brushed against one another.

Asami’s the one who closed the space between them. The kiss was slow, the touch gentle. Korra’s arms wrapped around Asami and held her close. Asami’s own arms wrapped around Korra’s neck, unlocking the door momentarily forgotten.

It’s Asami that finally pulls away, a soft smile on her lips. “Your nose is making me colder,” she pointed out before kissing the tip of Korra’s nose.

“Oh really?” Korra asked. “I’m making you colder? Not all this snow and cold wind?” Korra asked sarcastically.

“Mhmm,” Asami hummed as she turned to unlock the door, her hand a little more steady this time. Before she could do anything though, a sharp yelp left her lips and her body jerked forward, her body pressed into the cold door in front of her. 

“Korra!” 

Korra’s laughter filled the night air as her hands pressed down on Asami’s bare stomach.

“Now you’re colder.”

Asami felt Korra’s warm breath against the side of her neck as Korra’s hands moved to her sides and gave her hips a teasing squeeze before letting go.

“You’re so mean,” Asami huffed, not even turning around to face Korra as she spoke. Instead she finally unlocked the door. In retaliation, she rushed into the home and tried to turn quickly to shut Korra out, but Korra was one step ahead, literally, as her booted foot kept the door from shutting.

“I can show you mean,” Korra taunted as she pushed against the door to get in. 

Asami squealed as she turned on her heels and began to run away, completely ignoring the fact that she was now leaving snow wherever she went.

Korra was hot on her trail though, catching up quickly before she lunged into her girlfriend, causing them to tumble onto the couch. 

“No, no! No. Wait!” Asami shouted as she tried to squirm away from Korra. “NNnnoooo!” she dragged as Korra’s cold hands began to tickle her sides. 

“K-korr-korraahhh,” Asami gasped between her laughter. “S-sttopp, pp-p-pleeeasse!”

Korra just laughed in response as her tickling continued.

“P-please.” Asami tried to push Korra off to no avail. “F-fine. UNCLE! UNCLE!” she shouted.

At that, Korra stopped. She leaned forward and placed a loving kiss to Asami’s flushed cheek.

“You’re so mean,” Asami teased. She shoved Korra’s shoulder playfully as her girlfriend began to stand up. 

“You love it,” Korra said cockily before winking and turning back towards the entranceway.

Asami joined her and the two of them began to take off their dripping outerwear. 

After a moment, Asami wrapped her arms around Korra and held her close, Asami’s front to Korra’s back. “I do love you,” she muttered softly into the crook of Korra’s neck before placing a gentle kiss. “So much.” She punctuated this with another kiss before letting go. “Wanna get changed and have some hot chocolate? Warm up a little?”

“I’d like that.”

After getting changed the two of them split off for a short time, Korra preparing the fireplace and Asami making the hot chocolate. It didn’t take them long to settle on the floor, pillows beneath them and a heavy blanket over their laps.

Asami cupped her mug with both hands, the steam from the hot chocolate wafted upwards, the sweet smell filling her senses. She lifted it close to her lips, blowing gently to cool it to a drinkable temperature.

“You know, this reminds me of the first night we met,” Korra said, breaking the silence.

A soft smile spread over Asami’s face. “Yeah, it does.” She leaned her side into Korra’s. “Who would’ve thought we’d be like this all these years later?”

“I did.”

Asami’s brow furrowed as she lifted her head to look at Korra.

“You did?”

Korra laughed softly. “Yeah,” she finally confirmed.

“I doubt that.” Asami carefully took a small sip, making sure the hot chocolate wasn’t too hot any longer. 

“No, really.” Korra’s eyes met hers. “As soon as you knocked on my car window and I saw you, I pulled out all the stops. Tried everything I knew to try and get your attention.”

“You were pretty brazen,” Asami admitted as she remembered how much Korra had flirted with her.

“I mean… hear me out. I was stuck in the middle of nowhere, my phone was dead, the temperature was dropping fast. I was already imagining my death,” Korra stated dramatically.

“No you weren’t,” Asami countered as she rolled her eyes.

“Ok, I wasn’t. But the other three things are true.”

“Mhmm.”

“Annnyyywaaayyy… I’m not in a good place and then this woman strolls up in the puffiest winter jacket I’ve ever seen and she’s got these super cute flushed cheeks and is all shy as she asks if I need help. Of course I flirted with you. Clearly you were nice and not too bad to look at either!”

“Oh, that’s good,” Asami teased.

“Seriously though. I’d have been stupid to not try.”

“Well I’m glad you did.” Asami took a long sip of her hot chocolate. “I’m really glad you did,” she says softer. 

“Me too.”

Asami watched as the flames from the fire flickered. She let out a long content sigh. Warmth now found her, not just from the fire though. The warmth of happiness and knowing that this was exactly where she belonged. Korra’s arm draped over her shoulders and her girlfriend held her close. Asami rested her head on her shoulder as they sat in comfortable silence. She closed her eyes as she felt Korra place a gentle kiss on the top of her head. There was nowhere else she’d rather be than here. 


End file.
